Tyki's Wife
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Tyki had been keeping a secret from the rest of the Noah clan, but one day during dinner with his family, he decided that it was time to come clean. He decided that it was time for his family to meet his wife. He just hoped his wife was okay with him coming home with 11 unexpected guests...Well 12 if you count Lero. One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Tyki had been keeping a secret from the rest of the Noah clan, but one day during dinner with his family, he decided that it was time to come clean. He decided that it was time for his family to meet his wife. He just hoped his wife was okay with him coming home with 11 unexpected guests...Well 12 if you count Lero. One Shot**

 **Paring: Tyki X Frost(Fem!Harry)**

* * *

Begin

* * *

Tyki sat at the table with his family while they did their usual dinner routine. The twins were plotting something against Cross most likely. Road was getting the Earl to help with her home work. Wisely was probably reading everyone's minds. His brother was still going on and on about him needing a wife. Everyone else was talking or just eating. Honestly it was rather boring in his opinion and he would rather be back in her arms. He quickly pushed that thought away before Wisely caught wind of it though from the look the white haired Noah told him differently. His eyes narrowed before he sighed softly. He really didn't want to be here or at least have her by his side. It would be more entertaining with her being here. Maybe it's time for him to tell them about her, if only to alleviate his boredom and spend more time together with her. She had been disappointed with him not being able to spend time with her. It would also get his brother off his case. With that decision made, he sat up from his leaning position as Sheril said, "...Tyki I'm telling you that having a wife would be amazing-"

"Earl," He cut his brother off causing the others to look at him in surprise since it's rather unusual for him to do so.

"Yes Tyki-Pon?" The Earl gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I have an announcement to make," He answered causing the others to look at him in surprise.

* * *

With Frost

* * *

A white haired girl of 5'4 height smiled as she finished setting a ruby in it's place on a silver bracelet. Her waist length spiked hair was tied behind her with a dark blue ribbon with silver wisps on it. Her heterochromic eyes glittered in the flame lit room as she wiped sweat from her brow. The right eye was a deep sapphire blue while the other was a light silvery grey. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the finished bracelet in her hand. A shiver went down her spine just as a small growl echoed from the side. She removed her eyes from the bracelet to look at the snow leopard sitting on a pillow in the corner of the room, "Something tells me that we're about to get visitors Winter," The flames spasmed frantically suddenly, "And they won't be friends of Allen."

* * *

The next day

* * *

Tyki led the way through a large city. The other Noah looked around in awe at the crystal-like stone used to create most of the buildings. He had been here too many times to be awed by the sight nor by the magic being used all around them. He had his wife to thank for that. Road soon skipped up to walk next to him with Lero in her hands, "Tyki what's she like?"

"She's..." He tried to think of words to correctly describe her, "Unique,"

"C'mon Tyki give us a better description!" Devit said as he came up.

"Better!" Jasdero echoed causing Tyki to sigh.

"I can't really describe her," He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's too hard to find the right words other than unique and interesting,"

"Hey Tyki!" A blonde man waved from in front of an apple cart, "How are you?"

"I'm well Mike," He nodded to the blonde.

"Going to see Frost?" Mike asked causing him to nod again, "She's probably in her shop right now,"

"I know," Mike grinned as they made their way off again.

A few others waved and shouted greetings causing the other Noah to look at him in shock. He merely ignored them as he tried to figure out if Frost would kill him for not telling her that he was bringing his family to see her. He soon reached her shop and paused to allow his family to look it over. The large display windows held toys of all kinds on one side while another held various glass pieces with both having a purple backdrop. The front door was made of oak wood and had intricate carvings of foxes, wolves, butterfly's, and dragons splayed across both sides. A small window laid in the top center with vines seemingly growing across the glass. The sign above the shop with it's grinning six tailed kitsune curled around a pain brush, a rolling pin, a bag, and a pair of scissors spoke of the name which Sheril spoke, "Kitsune's Fate."

"Why'd she name the shop that?" Road asked causing him to smile slightly.

"She has two very important reasons as to why, but you'll have to ask her," He felt like grinning as Road pouted at him.

"You're not being fair Tyki!" She shouted causing him to chuckle.

"Perhaps it's time to meet Ms. Frost," The Earl cut in before either had a chance to say anything more.

Tyki nodded and walked towards the door before looking back at his family, "Welcome to Kitsune's Fate everyone."

He opened the door and walked inside prompting his family to follow. The shelves filled to the brim with toys, glass figures, and even a few jars of candy greeted him along with the scent of fresh baked apple pie. Her scent floated around the whole shop as well as her soft humming. He barely heard Road exclaim, "A toy store?! Tyki's wife owns a toy store?!"

He walked towards the counter where Frost's odd golem sat. It looked like an ermine with it's mostly white body. A few spots were splattered with either purple, black, or brown. It's ears were rather long like a rabbits and had either black or midnight blue on the tips. It's tail was long and rather smooth looking as the creature used it to lay on. A black pattern ran up and down it's back in the form of snowflakes, wisps, feathers, and tribal marks. It's face was much like a usual ermine, but under it's eyes twin red wisps rested to make it look the ermine-like being had make up on. It's eyes were mismatched in a rather large way. One was a bright silvery purple with a black diamond in the pupil. The other was a brilliant crimson color with a group of purple rings surrounding a blue spade. The Earl moved forward as if to examine the golem as he said, "Earl I would suggest leaving Boreas alone. He doesn't like being touched by anyone other than Frost," The Earl paused and looked at him just as he called out, "Frost! Are you here? I brought some people I want you to meet."

"Yes," She called back softly, "I'll be there in a few moments,"

A few soft bangs sounded before the white haired girl appeared prompting Road to whisper, "Allen?"

He ignored his family as they took in her appearance and moved through the counter to wrap her into his arms. She giggled softly as he held her close and breathed in her soothing scent. Her fingers brushed against the side of his face prompting him to lean down and press his lips to hers. She responded for a few moments before pulling away with mirth shining in her mismatched eyes, "Tyki best introduce me to your friends before they have heat attacks."

He reluctantly nodded and turned to look at his staring family, "Everyone I want you to meet my wife, Frost Mikk nee Walker,"

It took a few moments of starring before multiple shouts sounded through the shop, "WALKER?!"

Frost looked at them in amusement and nodded, "Yes."

"Do you have a brother?" Road asked after a few minutes.

"Yes a little brother by three years," She answered with her head tilted lightly to the side, "Why do you know him?"

"Is his name Allen?" Road asked causing her to nod, "We all know him,"

"Do you know how he is?" Frost asked with slight urgency, "I haven't heard from him since he left my shop all those months ago looking for that bastard Cross,"

"Do you know why he was looking for Cross?" The Earl cut in causing her to shake her head softly.

"No though I assume it was for a good reason," She sighed softly and leaned against him, "I do not even know what he does for a job other than it requires him to travel and he often get's hurt,"

"You worry for him," The Earl said causing her to nod, "Ah the love of an elder sibling for their younger,"

Frost nodded before smiling, "Come let's all go up stairs. I'm sure you've traveled quite far."

* * *

A few moments later

* * *

Frost was in the kitchen getting snacks and tea ready as Tyki sat with his family. They were looking at him with surprise and it wouldn't be long before someone decided to question him. It turned out that the judge of the family would start it off. Toraido looked at him with his stoic face and asked, "Tyki do you realize that being with her is a danger to the family?"

"I am aware, but I can't deny that I love her," He replied.

"Tyki are you sure you love her?" Road asked causing the man to nod.

"She's the only one that's ever soothed Joido to the point he doesn't kill anyone when he's taken me over," He answered causing wide eyes to be given to him.

"She can calm your inner Noah?!" The slight shout came from Sheril.

"Yes," Tyki looked to the side as Boreas appeared from below and flew over to him on a cloud, "Hello Boreas,"

The ermine-like golem dismissed the cloud and plopped onto his lap. He ran a hand over it's smooth fur as Road asked, "What exactly is he supposed to be?"

"He was supposed to be a dragon, but kept changing his mind while I was creating him," Frost answered as she appeared with a tray filled to the brim with cookies and tea, "If you think he looks unique now, you should see him in his battle form,"

"Battle form?" Road asked causing Frost to snicker softly as she placed the tray on the table, "Why would he need a battle form?"

"Well to put it bluntly, I get attacked," She sat down next to Tyki and curled into his side, "Either on the road when I gathering supplies, working on contracts with various people, or just simply relaxing in towns that aren't this one," She rolled her eyes as he grabbed one of the cookies shaped like fish, "People seem to think that just because I'm small, they can attack me,"

"What all do you do for a living if you travel a lot?" Sheril asked causing Frost to hum.

"Many things, but mostly I make things now," She brushed a tattooed hand through Boreas's fur, "I used to travel a lot and did various jobs to get money. I mostly performed or created medicine for people,"

"You were a performer?" Road asked causing Tyki to chuckle.

"She still is though she doesn't do it as much anymore," He answered causing Frost to smile up at him.

"Are you a good one?" Road looked excited at the prospect.

"I would hope so," Frost smile turned into a teasing grin, "I have performed for various nobles and have many job offers,"

"Ooh!" Frost subtly leaned further against Tyki as she tried to get away from the starry eyed look Road was giving her, "Can you show me some moves?"

"No," Frost denied without even thinking about it.

"Why not?" Road whined causing Frost to giggle and look at him.

"She is rather childish like you said Tyki," Frost said causing him to chuckle.

"I would never lie to you about my family Meu Inverno **(My Winter)** ," He replied as Road pouted at him, "You would be rather cross with me if I did,"

"No doubt," She agreed causing him to shake his head in amusement.

"Why don't you perform as much?" Maitora asked with childish interest.

Frost hummed softly as if think about the question before looking up at Tyki. He rolled his eyes and turned them to his family, "She doesn't perform as much because the stress is bad for her heath at the moment."

"What does that me-" Devit began only to for Lulu Bell to cut him off.

"She's pregnant," Lulu Bell said causing most of the room to freeze while Frost smiled and nodded.

"Correct," She sat up straighter as a low growl was heard, "Ah here comes my familiar,"

The Noah's weren't given time to come to terms with the new information as the snow leopard entered the room from downstairs and jumped onto the couch to curl up next to Frost. Frost smiled and ran a hand through his thick fur while ignoring the stares. Tyki couldn't help it when he started to laugh at the wide eyed looks and frozen forms his family was sporting at the moment. It was just too comical. Frost merely shook her head lightly at her husbands actions and turned lightly to press a kiss to his cheek. He slowly calmed down and laid his head on her shoulder as she continued to pet her familiar. The first to break out of their shock was the Earl who asked, "Are you a witch?"

"Yup," She nodded lightly, "And I already know that you all belong to the Noah clan,"

"Then you know that your brother is..." Frost nodded with a slight sigh.

"Yes, but you do not need to worry about me fighting against you," The others came out of their shock as they listened to her speak, "I love my brother, but I won't harm those my husband loves. The same could be said for those that my brother loves," Her eyes were locked on the Earl as she spoke, "I know of everything that is going on, but to put it bluntly. I do not care. All I care about is my brother, my husband, and the child I carry. The war between the exorcists and you is not something I want to be a part of,"

"So you will neither help nor hinder us?" The Earl asked causing her to nod.

"If I hear something that will keep you safe while also not harming my brother, I will give Tyki the information to pass on to you," Frost answered with a small shrug, "I will do nothing to harm any in this room, but I will not allow any to harm my brother,"

The room was silent as they tried to digest the information they had been given. It meant that she had lied about not knowing what her brother did for a living, but it also meant that she knew what they were. She knew that her brother was fighting on the side against them, but didn't care so long as he didn't get hurt. It made them wonder many things, but it seemed those questions would have to wait as Tyki said, "Perhaps it's time for everyone to leave."

The Noah slowly began to file out of the room with the Earl staying to look at the pair. He looked at the girl and spoke, "You are in a precarious position little one."

Frost nodded with a slight smile, "I am aware lord Millennium, but so to are you."

He nodded and left causing Frost to lean against him tiredly. Her right hand was on her abdomen while her left was holding his. Tyki pressed a kiss to her forehead and murmured, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I know and I forgive you," She murmured in reply, "But if you ever do something like this again, I will not let you touch me again,"

He paled at the thought causing her to smile before her smile increased as she felt something. He looked at her in confusion as she sat up and moved to face him, "What's wrong Meu Inverno?"

She merely smiled and took his hand to press it against her stomach. His eyes widen and a goofy smile crossed his face when he felt something kick against his hand. She spoke softly as she looked at him, "I love you mo chat **(** **Gaelic for my cat)**."

"And I you Meu Inverno," He replied with a soft smile.

 **End of the One Shot!**


End file.
